Disapproving Music
by Ensign Klutz
Summary: [RikuSora AxelRoxas ZexionDemyx] All Sora listens to is JPop, so his mother tells him to try something new, so he goes to his friends and Zexion gives the brunette a CD of the Black Parade. Riku hears the music and he disapproves. Why? Better summary insi


_**Disapproving Music**_

**Chinese Fairy: **Hiya everyone!! There is another fic out for Kingdom Hearts! My ficcy!! Now, I just want to tell everyone that the bands/groups I'm using, I do NOT mean to offend anyone who likes or dislikes them. I LOVE My Chemical Romance and Simple Plan! They are just WAY to cool! If you don't like them, then you may not like this fic. Because I just want to point out that there are people –who are mean- out there who don't care about what certain people like, and I just want to point out that you can listen to music that is negative, but you don't HAVE to be sad!! Please understand this!!!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Me Chemical Romance, Simple Plan, Blue October, or ANY of the songs I may use! They all belong to their proper owners. If anything all I own is the CDs to listen to!! I LOVE THE ALBUM "THE BLACK PARADE" from MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE!!!! It is awesome! (Squeals with happiness)

**Warnings: **Okaaaaay… There is BL (Boy Love) kiss scenes, and a little part is a bit depressing… ALSO VERY IMPORTANT!!! The lyrics from some of these songs are what some people will call "disapproving" and very BAD. I do not believe that; people can listen to so called "sad" songs and still be happy. Yes, they are not for some people, but they are very deep meaning songs that should NOT be judged. If you don't like swearing and a LOT talk of death, then don't read the lyrics. THEY CAN BE A BIT DEPRESSING! You all have been warned!

**Pairings: **Riku/Sora, Axel/Roxas, and Zexion/Demyx!! These are very CUTE couples! If you don't like any of these people being more than friends, then click the back button, and read something you will like! I do not want to offend anyone!!!

**Summary: **Sora's mom, Hitomi, says that Sora should widen his search for music since he only listens to J-Pop. So, Sora goes to his friends –Demyx, Roxas and Zexion- to see what music the three guys listen to. Zexion offers the brunette his favorite group: My Chemical Romance, and Sora falls in love! As he continues to listen to this music, of course, he will learn the lyrics and then sings along and one day Riku hears the actual lyrics and disapproves of the "music" and give Sora a piece of his mind. What will happen to the two?

**Chinese Fairy:** … I will say once again, there are some words in the lyrics that are very… Wrong to some people. If you don't know who My Chemical Romance is, then first look them up and check them out, if you know them, then I hope you enjoy this fic! I'm just going to put in some lyrics from my favorite songs. I love them all; it's just the few lines from a couple songs. Thank you and ENJOY THE FICCY!!!

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

** _Disapproving Music_ **

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Sora Hikari was once again listening to the song "Passion" by Utada Hikaru, and his mother was getting a bit tired of hearing the same song. She placed the dirty plate back into the sink, dried her hands on her apron, and silently made her way up the stairs of the house and made her way to her son's room.

When she got upstairs, she knocked on the door but the music was blazing so loudly, her son didn't hear, so she sighed impatiently and opened the door. Her son was bouncing up and down on his bed while singing to the song he was playing. Hitomi Hikari folded her arms to her chest, and stalked over to the stereo and paused the blasting noise. Sora –who was still jumping- saw his mom and freaked out, in doing so, fell to the floor.

"Oh god, Sora!" gasped Hitomi as she rushed over to her son, and propped his head in her lap. "Sora? Sora honey, can you hear me?" she called out to him, he cracked his eyes open and looked up to his mother's face. "Mama…?" he asked quietly. She nodded and hugged his head close to herself. "God, Sora! Didn't I tell you about not jumping on the bed? That is what happened to the monkeys!" she cried out. (At the end of the fic, I'll explain)

Sora nodded and sat up slowly; Hikari helped him into the sitting position, and saw he was starting to feel better. She ran her hands through his chocolate hair, and asked, "Sora, why don't you listen to something else other than Japanese music? I mean, yes, it's okay to listen to, but sweetie," she paused and made her son look up to her, "You have to explore all the music in the world."

She finished her sentence and Sora looked back to her, "But mama… I really like J-Pop…" he pouted, and she smiled. "Honey, you don't have to stop listening to it, you just have to find some other songs that will change you're look on just J-Pop." She replied. The Hikari boy thought about this for a moment and then nodded. "Mama, can I go see my friends? To see what they think what kind of music I would like?" Hitomi nodded to her son, her smile brightened.

"Sure Sora, just be home by five, you're stepfather will be home then, and we need to go visit Aerith and Tifa. They said that Yuffie damaged their home… Again…" sighed Hitomi as she shook her head slightly. Sora giggled at the thought of his aunts arguing about a broken vase.

After changing into his clothes, Sora grabbed his CD player and wallet and ran down the stairs and kissed his mother good-bye and ran out into the backyard and hopped onto his skateboard and rode off down the street.

The brunette made it down the streets of Twilight Town, passing the stores, and markets, finally making his way to the Music store. Sora jumped off the skateboard, and placed it against the store wall; he then entered the store with its music blasting from about seven speakers that were either on the floor or on stands. Behind the counter was his older brother, Cloud, who was making out with his lover, Squall Leonhart.

Sora diverted his eyes to the ground and made his way to the lounge of old and broken furniture to see his other brother and two friends, Roxas, Demyx and Zexion sitting and talking about… How Demyx gets when he's hyper. Roxas was sitting in the single seat, while Demyx and Zexion both sat together on the lovers couch. Demyx sat upright, while Zexion lay on the couch with his head in Demyx's lap.

"Demyx, it's not a bad thing! You being hyper makes you a little TOO cheerful, that drives me crazy!" stated Roxas, Demyx pouted to Roxas and turned to Zexion and asked, "Do I make you crazy?" the schemer thought about this for a second and then replied, "You make me crazy," this made the blonde pout more, and then the man continued. "Crazy for you. No matter if you're hyper of not."

Demyx squealed and clung to his boyfriend, Roxas stared on at this and muttered, "God, I thought I was cheesy with Axel, they win…" Finally Roxas saw his younger brother and smiled, "Hey you." He stated as Sora walked closer to the three.

"Sora, do you think that I'm a little TOO crazy, when I'm hyper?" Demyx turned to Sora like a wolverine. Sora smiled at this and stated, "Yeah you're crazy, but hey, you're cool that way. Who else would help me pull pranks on people?" Demyx cheered and punched the air. Sora moved his brother a bit so he could fit on the seat too; hey, they are both skinny as twigs, I think they both can fit.

"So, what brings you here to the fine music store my dear friend?" questioned Zexion, suddenly the music changed from System of a Down to Britney Spears. Demyx screamed and clamped his hands onto his ears while Zexion winced at her voice. Sora didn't move, since he didn't know who this was and Roxas shouted to his brother at the register, "Damn it Cloud! Must you two make out right next to the Stereo? You guys changed the radio station… AGAIN!!"

Leon pulled back from Cloud's neck –where a hickey was forming- and Cloud moved away from the electrical device. Before going back to "the love" the blonde man turned the station back to its previous song. Zexion relaxed and Demyx finally pulled his hands away from his ears. "God, I thought I saw my life flash before my eyes…" gasped the blonde with the mullet. Roxas sighed in relief and then turned back to his brunette brother.

"Sora, are you going to tell us? Or are we going to have to play the Q & A game?" asked Roxas. Sora turned to his brother and replied, "Umm… Yeah, mama said she wanted me to find something new to listen to, since she thought I should stop listening to JUST J-Pop…" Sora's brother whispered a "Yes!" under his breath and then turned to his brother with a calm face.

"Well, do you even know anything about other kinds of music?" Sora shook his head to signal a no to Roxas. Roxas slapped a hand onto his forehead and then stated, "Okay… This is going to fun…" he stated sarcastically. Zexion listened to the two talk, "Why don't we just play him some songs so he could pick out something that catches his 'musical soul'?" asked Demyx as he stood up suddenly which made Zexion's head fall off his lap and making him hit the coffee table.

"Oww…" muttered Roxas and Sora as they saw Demyx help his lover into sitting position. "Are you okay?" asked a very concerned blonde. Zexion nodded and added, "I'm okay. If having a headache the size of the Northern Hemisphere is okay, then yeah…" Demyx hugged Zexion close and kept saying "Sorry" over and over.

Roxas knew that Zexion was going to need at least ten painkillers to ease the pain slightly he pulled out a bottle of medicine and offered it to Demyx. "Give him two." Demyx took it and opened the bottle and was about to take out two but Zexion pulled out four and swallowed them dry.

Sora gaped and Roxas just stared. Zexion saw the brothers' faces and replied calmly, "Taking a couple more helps the pain faster." Roxas thought about it and stated to himself, "So when Sora blasts his J-Pop at four in the morning, I can take four and feel better?"

Zexion shook his head and stated, "No, not you. You are Mr. Stick, and if you were to take four I think you're puny body would spaz." Sora frowned and retorted, "Look who's talking Mr. turn sideways and stick you're tongue you look like a zipper?" Demyx laughed at this and Roxas chuckled. Zexion shrugged and replied coolly, "I know I'm skinny, but at least I'm not invisible, Mr. Sora." Sora's lower jaw dropped.

Roxas and Demyx were laughing at the insults but soon the laughs died down, and the Roxas coughed pausing the comebacks. "Okay, okay… You both are good at comebacks, now let's get to the problem of finding something for Sora." Stated the blonde of the brothers'.

Zexion pulled out from his bag on the floor a CD case and pulled out a burned CD that said, "My Chemical Romance" and "The Black Parade" on it. Demyx frowned at this and stated, "Dude, if you give him that his mom might not be happy with those lyrics." Zexion gazed back at his boyfriend and replied, "Geez… Just because it says some swear words, doesn't mean that it is bad. They have meanings that are good to hear."

Demyx frowned even more and asked, "Remember the song, 'Mama'? And remember the OPENING line? 'Mama we all go to Hell'? Any of this ringing a bell?" Zexion now frowned and questioned his love, "Oh so he should listen to a group called 'Simple Plan' where a song says, 'Life is a nightmare'? God, I could've told you that!" responded the schemer.

Roxas was getting annoyed by their bickering and screamed, "Shut up!" this silenced everyone except for the stereo that was playing Blue October's "Calling You". He stood up and yanked the CD from Zexion and shoved it to his brother's hands. "Just try it. If you don't like it come back and try something new. And you two!" he shouted at Demyx and Zexion.

"If you two are going to act like idiots then wear something that proclaims that you are!" Zexion folded his arms and Demyx pouted. Sora thanked Zexion and walked out of the store without another word. After a moment of silence Demyx asked Zexion, "Don't I have a shirt that says 'My boyfriend is an idiot'?" Zexion glared and replied, "No, I think that shirt belongs to me…"

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Sora popped the CD into his CD player and pressed play. After going skimming through tracks one through four, he made it to track five and stopped. After hearing something about a father joining the "Black Parade" he was caught. His father took him once to a parade and that is where his father died.

Sora remembers when he ran into the street and almost hit the float with a group of a singing band, but his father grabbed him and threw him away from the moving float. The sad part is when the driver of the float didn't see him, and hit the man. Sora's heart hurt at the thought of it, but he knew that this song would bring him happiness, since his father is leading him in the Black Parade.

**"When I was a young boy**

**My father took me into the city**

**To see a marching band**

**He said son when you grow up**

**Would you be savior of the broken?**

**The beaten and the damned?**

**He said will you**

**Defeat them your demons**

**And all the non-believers**

**The plans that they have made?**

**Because one day I'll leave you**

**A phantom**

**To lead you in the summer**

**To join the black parade…"**

As the song continued, Sora kept listening and when it ending he repeated it and sang the little lyrics he learned. After a few more times he listened to the song, he learned it all. He then continued to hear the other songs and made a note to listen to the track called, "Teenagers" and "Mama" that one was very… Odd, yet cool.

After coming home he still listen to the songs and even finished listening to the entire CD two times. His parents and brothers came home and they went over to Tifa and Aerith's home to help clean up.

When they arrived, Sora ran out of the car, with the playing CD player in his hand and sprinted to the home and knocked on the door. His best friend answered the door, Riku Uchida. They embraced one another and shortly pulled apart. Tifa walked to the front door and stated, "How about you two go play while we all clean up?" the two nodded and ran away before she changed her mind.

Roxas pouted. Axel wasn't here, and he was alone to clean. Tifa smiled at the pouting blonde and stated, "I was just kidding. The love of you're life is in his room. I think he's trying to make a bottle rocket…" just then a small explosion came from a room upstairs and Aerith called out. "Someone get the fire extinguisher!" Roxas nodded and picked up the closest one and trudged upstairs. "Axel! Did you catch fire again?" demanded Roxas as he sprayed Axel and the room with the flame retardant chemicals.

Riku and Sora both walked hand in hand into the backyard where there was a gazebo, and they sat down, Sora was humming the song called "House of Wolves" and Riku was interested in the beat, "Sora, what are you listening to? Another J-Pop song?" questioned the silver haired boy. The chocolate haired boy smiled and took off both headphones and replied, "Zexion gave me a CD to listen to, to find new songs. These are really cool!" stated Sora happily as he offered a headphone to his friend.

Riku took the offered earpiece, and placed it in his ear, and Sora turned to the song called "Mama" and the song started.

"Mama we all go to Hell Mama we all go to Hell, 

**I'm writing this letter and wishing you well**

**Mama we all go to Hell**

**Mama were all gonna die, Mama were all gonna die**

**Stop asking me questions**

**I hate to see you cry,**

**Mama were all gonna die…"**

Riku's eyes grew wider and wider as he listened to the lyrics. He couldn't believe that his innocent friend, Sora, would listen to this type of music. Then he remembered that Sora said that Zexion gave him the CD… Another part of the song made Riku disapprove even more.

**"Mama, we all go to hell. Mama, we all go to hell.  
It's really quite pleasant Except for the smell,  
Mama, we all go to hell.**

**2 - 3 - 4  
Mama! Mama! Mama! Ohhh!  
Mama! Mama! Mama!**

**But there's shit that I've done with this fuck of a gun,  
You would cry out your eyes all along…"**

Rikustopped listening to the… Music and took off the earphone and made Sora do the same. The brunette blinked in bewilderment and looked to Riku. "What is it?" he asked, Riku bit his lower lip and stated, "Sora, do you understand what these songs mean?" Sora nodded in return.

"Yes, there is one song here called, 'Welcome to the Black Parade' and it is really nice… It reminds me of daddy…" Riku's eyes softened and without a warning, pulled Sora into an embrace. Sora's eyes widened in shock and he didn't respond. After a few moments of silence Riku pulled back and cupped Sora's cheek gently with his hand.

"… Sora… I know you're father's gone," he paused as his friend tensed underneath him, but he continued. "I know that feeling too well, remember, I lost my mom and dad. Because I killed them… Sora, please let me finish." He paused again to stop the brunette from talking. "… I am not proud, I would never forgive myself for that, but Sora, listening to this music won't bring him back.

"You have so many memories of him, don't listen to that song just to remember him, yes, listen to it because you enjoy it. Not because it reminds you of that day he left." Riku finished his statement and look to see Sora crying. "R-Riku… I-I-I just wanted to be forgiven by d-daddy… He loved me… B-But I killed him… Mama… Do-Doesn't love me anymore…" Riku hugged Sora again and even kissed his right temple.

"Sora, you're mother loves you with all her heart. She is just scared to talk about that day because she knew how much you're father loved you and you're family… Know this, he already forgave you a long, long time ago." This sentence from Riku made Sora cry even more. And he returned the hug and let out tears that were held back for an eternity.

The two stayed in each other's arms for a few more minutes and then they reluctantly they pulled back. They both looked awkwardly to the ground and they didn't speak. Then there was someone's shouting that sounded like it came from Axel's window. The two look up and see Roxas sitting on the windowsill, and Axel holding him.

"Just stop the awkward crap, and kiss! My god!! Axel, were we this stupid when we first kissed?" demanded the blonde. Axel smirked and stated loudly, "No, no we were quite open with our first kiss…" Riku and Sora both paled at the thought. Riku turned back to the two sitting by the window and called back, "Screw you!"

Roxas and Axel both looked to each other and then back to Riku. "Name the place! Maybe we could have a party!!" this made Riku even more agitated and was about to snap back, but Sora grabbed a hold of Riku's cheeks and turned the silver haired boy's face to him, and he crushed their lips together.

Riku gasped and then he took his shock and plunged his tongue into Sora's mouth. They melted into the kiss and wrapped their arms around each other. Roxas and Axel both cheered as loudly as sirens. Tifa, Hitomi, Yuffie, Aerith and Baltinor –the stepfather- all came out and they saw the scene.

"Ashe, do you see this? Sora finally forgave himself… Do you see…?" she asked as she turned her attention to the dark sky. Riku and Sora finally pulled away from one another and both rubbed their noses against each other. "Wow…" they both murmured.

**We'll Carry On…**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX **

**Chinese Fairy: **I am DONE!! Oh, YESS!! Anyway, thank you for clicking on my fic, and I just want to say that that is what I think. You can listen to a song that may sound sad, and may seem sad, but they can be listened to while you're happy. I know that I don't make sense, so I will just say that once again I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE SONGS THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIBLE OWNERS!!! I hope everyone who reads this enjoyed it, and if you haven't really heard of "MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE" then go find out about them!! They are awesome!!!

Please review and come back to read this fic some other time, excuse my errors and mistakes and I hope you all take care!

P.S: The monkey thing is, when I was little I use to jump on my bed and my mommy said that when little monkeys jump on anything they might fall down, and hurt themselves, that scared me, and I didn't jump on a bed until I went to my cousins home! ULTRA FUN!!! Okay, bai bye everyone!!


End file.
